Wizard's Radio
by InLuvwithSB
Summary: The Wizarding world loves their radio just ask Molly Weasley, this is a compilation of some of the best songs on the air sung by some familiar characters, we all know and love.
1. Don't Stop Believing

**Don't Stop Believing –Journey**

Just a wizard girl, living in a muggle world

She took the Hogwarts train going back to school

Just a Wesley boy born and raised on burrow farm

He took the Hogwarts train going back to school

The Potters in their old house

The smell of death and a little rat

For spell they would share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

(Chorus)

Students meeting up and down the corridors

Their secret army called the DA

Wizard, witches study just to pass the OWLs

Reading into the night

Working hard to kill old vody

Nobody likes old mody

Praying Harry lives

Just one more time

Some will love, some will lose

Some will always hate your views

But the books they never end

They go on and on and on and on

(Chorus)

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Turn to page 394

Don't stop believing

Hold on

Turn to page 394

Don't stop believing

Hold on to the feeling

Turn to page 394


	2. Avrakadavra

**Eet –Regina Spektor**

**Avrakadavra-Voldemort**

It's like for forgetting the words to your favorite spell

You can't believe it, you were always killing so well

It was so easy and the light so bright

You can't remember how to make green light

Aahahahahhahahha ka-davra

You spent half of your life trying to rule the world

Your using your spells to kill as your wand twirled

It was so easy and the words so sweet

You have no nose now, and no more feet

Aahahahahhahahha ka-davra

Someone's deciding whether or not to kill

He kills both the parents just to feel the thrill

He hears upstairs the small boy starting to cry

But curse just scars him and you never know why

It's like for forgetting the words to your favorite spell

You can't believe it, you were always killing so well

It was so easy and the light so bright

You can't remember how to make green light

It's like for forgetting the words to your favorite spell

You can't believe it, you were always killing so well

It was so easy and the light so bright

You can't remember how to make green light


	3. Voldemort

**Billie Jean-MJ**

**Voldemort-Lucius Malfoy **

He was more like a snake in tights when he killed in spite

I said don't mind but what do you mean I am the one

Who would give up my wand for him

He said I am the one who would give up is wand for him

.

He told me his name was voldemort as he pet his snake

Then every mouth turn to hush his name and I was the one

Who would give up my wand for him

.

People always told me be careful what you do

Don't go around speaking out the truth

And Bella always told me be careful who you love

And be careful of what you do 'cause the Dark Lord is the truth

.

Voldemort is not my master

He just man who claims I am the one

But he just hugged my son

He says I am the one who die in place of him

.

For eleven years and sleepless nights

The law was on my side

But who can stand when he calls mark

His schemes and plan

'cause I gave up my wand for him

So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice

(Do think twice)

.

He told my family We supply our house, then he looked at me

Then killed a teacher and let her die in my sight (oh no)

Cause we hate all the muggles and traitors

.

People always told me be careful what you do

Don't go around speaking out the truth

He came and stood right by me

The smell of death and hate

This happened much to soon

He called me to kill you

.

Voldemort is not my master

He just man who claims I am the one

But he just hugged my son

.

Voldemort is not my master

He just man who claims I am the one

But he just hugged my son

.

He says I am the one who die in place of him

Voldemort is not my master

He just man who claims I am the one

But he just hugged my son

He says I am the one who die in place of him

* * *

If you have any suggestions for the next song, PM me or write it in your review.


	4. My Favorite Things

**My Favorite Things-Maria (Sound of Music)**

**My Favorite Things-Luna Lovegood**

.

Felix Felicis and Wrackspurts that talk

Blibbering humdings and warm kertle bogs

Bright paper Griffins all made up with strings

These are a few of my favorite things

.

Coppled-corn Crooners and Spectrespec glasses

Pixies and puddings and new Quibbler quizzes

Thestrals that fly with the moon on their wings

These are a few of my things

.

Friends who are happy and sit next to me

Crumple-Horned Snorkacks who climb up their trees

Silver-white faeries that have pretty wings

These are a few of my favorite things

.

When the gnome bites

When the spell fails

When I'm feeling sad

I simply remember my favorite things

And then I don't feel so bad

(repeat all verses)

* * *

Please review!


	5. Privet Drive

**American Pie-Don McLean**

**Privet Drive-Ginny Weasley-Potter**

Eleven years ago

There was a surprise

Harry potter did survive

he was dropped on his aunts old step

And he was treated like a slave

July came and his birthday stank

he was hungry and his spirits sank

Hagrid on the doorstep

Harry's life changed in his step

I can't remember if I cried

When he was told that Vernon lied

But something touched me deep inside

Harry you're a wizard boy

So…

.

(Chorus)

Bye, bye old Privet drive

Got yourself to station but the platform was nine

Us good Weasleys, late and helped you fine

The red Hogwarts train does shine

Hogwarts train does shine

.

Did you free the basilisk

And do you have faith in Lillie's love

If Dumbledore says it's so

Now do you believe the Ministry?

Can Rita really use quick ink?

And does she really tell the truth?

.

Well I know that you're the chosen one

Cause I know that you are Potter's son

You killed ole Voldy dead

Or at least put him in the shed

I was a lonely red-head girl

With a diary that made me hurl

Scared as I was it was quite a whirl

The day you saved my life

I started singin'

.

Bye, bye old Privet drive

Got yourself to station but the platform was nine

Us good Weasleys, late and helped you fine

The red Hogwarts train does shine

Hogwarts train does shine

.

Now for a couple times you been over now

I can't help but look around

It's not how I normally am

When they came with the flying car

My voice crack when I saw your scar

Oh and I stuck my elbow in the butter

I couldn't even stutter

We're going off to school

I acted like a fool

And while Ron was giving you the tour

I was so very sure

You thought I was a boor

The day they brought you home

We were singin'

.

Bye, bye old Privet drive

Got yourself to station but the platform was nine

Us good Weasleys, late and helped you fine

The red Hogwarts train does shine

Hogwarts train does shine

.

Helter skelter in summer swelter

We can curse this little shelter

But it's our home

We bought our book in London town

My books were old and my dress was brown

But I never once would moon

Now Harry's sweet and famous too

Because of you-know-who

Or Mr. Doctor Who

But we're singin'

.

Bye, bye old Privet drive

Got yourself to station but the platform was nine

Us good Weasleys, late and helped you fine

The red Hogwarts train does shine

Hogwarts train does shine

.

Oh, and there we were all in one place

A generation way off base

With no time-turners then

So come on Harry, get the snitch

Harry must not love another witch

Cause Ron is Harry's only true friend

And as I watched him on the stage

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

Harry was saying the truth

This isn't a voting booth

As the candles burned in the night

I tried with all my might

I wrote without delight

The day I met Cho

But I kept singin'

.

Bye, bye old Privet drive

Got yourself to station but the platform was nine

Us good Weasleys, late and helped you fine

The red Hogwarts train does shine

Hogwarts train does shine

.

I was the girl who sang the blues

And I was asked for happy news

I just smiled and turned away

I went down to the Burrow farm

Where I had loved his witty charm

But Ron said I must leave them all alone

And in the halls the spells did brake

'cause of the twins the house would shake

The Harry spell was broken

We hadn't even spoken

And the two men I admire most-

George and Fred the big ole boasts

They caught the last train for the coast

The day they left Hogwarts

I'm still singin'

.

Bye, bye old Privet drive

Got yourself to station but the platform was nine

Us good Weasleys, late and helped you fine

The red Hogwarts train does shine

Hogwarts train does shine

* * *

Please review and post songs you'd like me to transform into a wizard tune.

Did you catch that our favorite Time Lord slipped into this song? He and Ginny have met before, in fact, that amazing man posed as Mad-Eye Moody. Go figure.


	6. Professor Dumbledore

**Mrs. Robinson-Simon and Garfunkel **

**Professors Dumbledore-Hogwart's Choir **

And here's to you, Professor Dumbledore

WE all love you more than you will know (what do you do?)

Merlin save you, oh Dumbledore

Hogwarts always helps those who ask

(hey, hey, hey…Draco's gay)

.

We'd like to know some of your charms and inventions

We'd like to help you in the fight against the bad

Look around you, all you see are helping students

Stroll around the corridors and feel the love

.

Professors Dumbledore

And here's to you, Professor Dumbledore

WE all love you more than you will know (poo on you-know-who)

Merlin save you, oh Dumbledore

Hogwarts always helps those who ask

(hey, hey, hey… Draco's gay)

.

Hide it in the room of requirements that no one knows

Put it in your office with your bird

It's an invention , just the DA knows about

Most of all, you've got to hide in from Delores

.

Coo, coo, ca-choo, Professors Dumbledore

WE all love you more than you will know (horcux's rule)

Merlin save you, oh Dumbledore

Hogwarts always helps those who ask

(hey, hey, hey…Draco's gay)

.

Reading in your room on a raining afternoon

Sitting in an Owls examination

Laugh about it, shout about it

When you've got to say

Ev'ry way you look, a name is just a name

.

Where have you gone Potions Master

A school turns its fearful eyes to you (but the world hates you)

Dumbledore fell of the tower

Harry Potter's left and gone away

(hey, hey, hey…Draco's gay)


	7. Valued

**Wanted-Hunter Hayes**

**Valued-Dobby (to his best friend Harry Potter)**

You know I would cry without you

I don't know how you do what you do

'Cause every other wizards hates me

But you are brave and true

You saved me from the Malfoy's abuse

But it's more than just having freedom

I love the way that you care for others

You gotta know you're valued too

.

' Cause I wanna help you now

Wanna save your life

I wanna somehow repay you

And I wanna serve you well

Wanna help you forever

Never let you have hardship

Yeah, I wanna make you feel valued

.

Everyone tells you your special

(yeah)

You get that all the time, you're the chosen one

But your goodness is deeper than a prophecy

I wanna tell you what you mean to me

.

When I help you now

Wanna save your life

I wanna somehow repay you

And I wanna serve you well

Wanna help you forever

Never let you have hardship

Yeah, I wanna make you feel valued

.

As human as you make me feel

I wanna lift you up higher

Higher than you've asked

Higher than you've been praised before

You are the best friend I've ever had

The friend I never had

.

' Cause I wanna help you now

Wanna save your life

I wanna somehow repay you

And I wanna serve you well

Wanna help you forever

Never let you have hardship

Yeah, I wanna make you feel valued

'cause you'll always be valued


End file.
